The Angel and The Wibbly Wobbly Argument
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: The Doctor tries to start an argument with the angel but it's Castiel and Castiel's pretty hard to argue with or is he?
1. Enthusiastic Annoyance

**Hi oh! This is so bonny! Glad you've taken a look. This is one of my first crossover bits, not a true story or anything with a plot. I am a huge supernatural fan and I just love Castiel . I also love Doctor Who, am a bit obsessive over Ten so ave been cranking it out. I got the idea of The doctor and Castiel arguing about who was better - angel or time lord and Dean and Sam basically being an audience. It was supposed to be a one shot but as I wrote, I realized it was mostly dialog so I chopped it into pieces and made them into drabbles. So there's nothing much in the way of spoilers, just one thing from season five but I'll warn you when you get to it!**

**So without further ado, an intro to the annoying exchange of super epic traits.  
**

* * *

"Oh come on Cas, Talk to me," The doctor followed Castiel bugging him enthusiastically," Come on!"

"I'm busy," the short, black haired angel said in a monotone, almost tonelessly – annoyance was some where in there but the doctor missed it and continued following him along the side walk.

"Aww, don't be like that it's not every day I meet an angel, an earth bound celestial entity like you!"

The tall, lanky young man tended to talk in exclamations.

"I'm busy!" The angel strode on with purposeful steps, the Doctor skipped in front of him and started walking back ward facing the shorter angel, "Now, they can't be that busy upstairs since you've avoided the apocalypse already, I heard about that on a God planet, they were making wagers about the fate of earth, funny thing betting on a planet but your still here" The time lord beamed from ear to ear.

"We've only postponed it, there is much ahead."

"Oh, so doom and gloomy, don't you angels get vacations?"

"Do you… ever…. stop travelling through time and space? Ever stop saving civilizations and worlds?"

"No" replied the time lord,

"Then no we do not get a vacation,"

"What's so special about angels any way?" The doctor put his spectacles on and peers at Castiel, while sonic –ing him with the sonic screwdriver, "sure you made of different stuff from ...well a lot of other things but …"

Castiel ignored the rambling of the Doctor, then finding it inappropriate to listen to it, he mojoed out.

The doctor had to walk all the way to the motel Dean and Sam was staying at.

* * *

**first drabble, actually the second part was intended to be the first in the series but I read the summary and decided that it needed something else to start with.  
**

** I hope you liked it and rate, review etc make me happy and I will make you happy or at least try.**


	2. Special

**So this bit was supposed to be first until I wrote the summary and was inspired to write that last drabble as the beginning so this one is second now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Special

"Oi what's so special about you angels?" The British Accent said scathingly with intentions of provoking an emotional display.

"I have magnificent wings that you cannot see," A low, gravelly voice stated in reply - Unemotionally.

There were two men seated on the settee. One wore his trench coat and tie askew, sitting on the furthest end of the couch with his hands on his knees because the other one managed to take up most of the space with his exuberance, crushing against him. Castiel only frowned slightly. The other man in the brown pinstriped suit with hair sticking up and ruffled took no notice of this and continued oblivious.

"Oh! So what, they aren't any good on earth, are they? Can't use them to move around on earth,"

"Heaven is wide and vast, wings are meant for heaven and for impressing upon humans an angel's magnitude"

Dean stopped his mouth full of burger and fries. "Ommph, that's not nice Cas,"

The angle shrugged. The older Winchester went to the fridge to get a beer.

"I need more beer before this escalates into a full fledged pissing competition,"

The time lord and Angel stopped to stare at Dean before they resumed their _discussion._

* * *

**So hope that was decent, review if you like, tell me what you think, overall have I got the characters personalities in place? Please tell me, I need to know! One word, anything, good, bad anything, I'll love it!**_  
_


	3. Time Travel

**Right, nothing to say except enjoy? Go on, do it!**

* * *

Time travel

"My TARDIS is big," The brown haired time lord grinned inanely, "You've been in her!"

"Not as big as heaven," Castiel barely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she travels through space and time,"

"I can travel through time with out a vessel," Castiel stated.

"Oh, now, that's not proper time travel, that's more like what will be than what is, an impression really," the doctors eyes sparked as they move on to digress the finer points of time travel and how wibbly wobbly it is.

Sam wandered in from outside, heard the conversation and sat down to listen. Dean returned with his beer.

"He's even geekier than you Sam, you understand what the Doctor's on about?"

"Nah, that stuff's over my head man," Sam's brows furrowed.

Dean handed Sam a beer. "Gonna need this dude,"

Sam sighed.


	4. Human

Human

Castiel makes an odd attempt to straighten his tie and gives up before talking.

"My essence is as big as the Chrysler building,"

Castiel makes pointed eye contact with The Doctor.

"Oh ho ho I bet it is, that's why you need a human vessel eh,"

"I must take physical form on earth that is why I require a vessel,"

"Well I'm telepathic, I can read minds," _There! Beat that angel._

"I can touch souls,"

"Oh now, can't we all!'

"No I can really touch souls, I have grace," The angel seemed assured of his _grace._

"Oh bah, what is a soul anyhow?"

They digress again into debating over what a soul is. The doctor says it's all just neuron impulses and synaptic firings and something other but Castiel insists, it's more than that,

"Take Sam for instance, he lived for a year with out his soul,"

"Yes, yes it's like you said, a soul is more than what can be defined, I agree, I would know – always bumping into humans every corner I go,"

Castiel nods, "Humans are a stubborn race."

The doctor rubs his neck,"Yeh they are, impossibly, never do what they're told, free will an all,"

The two share a moment of agreement, and then The Doctor opens his mouth again - to argue some more.

* * *

**Rate and review - come now talk to me :)**


	5. Low Blow

**And the argument intensifies, or I hope so. That would be sad if it didn't. Review when your done, tell me what you thought oh it!**

* * *

Low blow

The doctor rumples his hair; Castiel has another point on why angels are better. The suddenly his face lights up, "I have two hearts, now you can't beat that! Two hearts, two pulses, twice the circulation!"

"I'm hundreds of years old,"

"I can regenerate and I'm as old as time,"

Castiel considers this, "You're the last of your kind, they are extinct,"

"Aw low blow," the time lord's eyes darken then the mask of cheerfulness returns.

"Your Daddy abandoned you lot – guess he needed a vacation." The doctor laced his hands behind his head looking a little triumphant.

Now, its Castiel's turn and shadows flit over his features, "That is no fault of mine, my brothers' and I feel his absence sharply though we realize we must cope by our selves,"

They regard each other, the doctor was instantly sorry; he bought that up, because Cas has mojoed out.

"Cas, Castiel, I'm sorry – I should not have said that," _The doctor wants to play some more with his angel, well Dean's angel._

Dean passes by," Dude you made him mad,"

"Castiel, come back – please,"

Castiel reappears behind, "You have a very annoying, cheeky accent,"

"Aww, thanks Castiel that's the nicest thing you've said all day,"

"Thanks' is not required,"

"Aww come on! Castiel, melt alittle – laugh, smile – wonderful day outside,"

Dean passed by again, "Your sense of what's nice is skewed dude, having too fight an alpha, its pack and a escape alien prisoner does not amount to a nice day, you hear,"

The doctor just grinned wider, "All fun!Alons-"

"Shut up dude!" Dean snapped, "Too much British cheer for me,"


	6. Logic and Motel TVs

**So this is the last one, unless you liked it and leave a comment or suggestion or something, motivation for me, right and there's the spoiler bit about season five mentioned here. **

* * *

Porn and logic

The doctor sulked; Castiel turned his attention to the TV, "Why's there always porn on motel TV's?"

Various moans and sounds issued form its screen. Dean shut the TV off with the remote with a look of exasperation, "Porn and dudes, Cas, porn and dudes – remember!"

Castiel looked up, "Not supposed to talk about it,"

"Yes Cas,"

Castiel turned back to stare at the blank TV screen, focusing on it.

"Lot's of things you can learn from a pizza man," The angel murmured absently - Face still unmovable. Every one turned too looked at Castiel. The doctor looked amused. He also looked as if he was going to say something smart.

Dean growled, "British dude I thought I said shut up!"

"Can't make me! Won't make me, have I ever told you about the pleasure planet ….. A lad so like Castiel in temperament had his first …. Suffice to say it nearly killed him though he would have died a very happy man…." The doctor rambled.

Dean swore this doctor was the most annoying thing after Sam (both with and without a soul).

* * *

**The end unless I get some more inspiration, R&R and tell me your thoughts - on anything - no not anything, this thing silly. :)**


	7. Cas can Argue Without Arguing

**Yes, more drabble goodness out, for the love of angels and demons(but not as yet). Reviews gave me strength - thank you fear readers!**

* * *

Cas can Argue Without Arguing.

Castiel was reading an incredibly ancient, incredibly complex text like a five year old reading a picture book while the doctor was frustrated because he couldn't read it.

"It can't be that old, why isn't the TRADIS not translating it … it's earth text – I can read anything!"

"It is heavenly language, only angels can read it,"

"Nonsense I can read anything,"

"This is earth, Angel's have jurisdiction over earth and its associated dimensions, you deal with aliens, we deal with the earth bound entities and any 'problems' that rise from them, we are superior beings,"

"Is that your way of saying that angels are better?"

Castiel glanced up from the parchment paper, "Yes"

"What! I'm a time lord! Time lords are superior I tell you!

"Yes, if you think so,"

The skinny time lord gave a savage, high pitched groan," No, no, no, no! This isn't even a proper argument, you can't just AGREE with what I say,"

Cas gave the Doctor a funny look," I do not find it necessary to argue with you time lord, angels only do what is required of them."

Dean gave a snicker, "You sure about that angel boy?"

"Yes Dean. I. Am."

Sam spoke up," Guys' leave Cas alone, this is supposed to be important."

Dean grinned widely, "It's so good to have you back Sammy," and thumped his brother on the back.

* * *

**There are two more drabbles out, an utterly cracked one, and one where Dean gets into it with the doctor too and one in the works involving a little slash. I don't know how I feel about doing what I'm thinking of doing but it occured to me so I'll give it a world so rate and review and stay tuned!**


	8. Dean gets Smart With the Doctor

**So I thought The doctor can't be the only one on the recieving end of Dean's come back so I made Dean the victim instead( I think).**

* * *

Dean Gets Smart

"No, no, matter doesn't work like that, it just doesn't, and you angels have it wrong!" the specs were out and perched precariously on the bridge of the doctor's nose.

"We did not get it wrong; it saved Sam's life," _the third, fourth and fifth time thought the angel  
_

"Hey, I don't feel comfortable being used as an example can you cut it out Cas?" Sam returned to his laptop.

Cas looked guilty, well as guilty as Castiel can look.

The Doctor complained,"I don't know how things are so topsy turvy in this part of earth."

"Not timey whimmy enough for you Doc?" Dean quipped sarcastically, "Not like good ole London?"

"Nothing like it," the doctor tugged his ear thoughtfully.

"Welcome to the US," Dean flashed his stud smile,"Londoners get aliens on Christmas; we get the apocalypse and zombies and vampire and dragons and every god dam thing that can come from a nightmare,"

"Aliens are cooler,' that glittery, ineffable smile

"Twisted," Dean frowned -the frown reaching into the corners of his eyes.

"Easier to handle" The Doctor flipped out his sonic for effect and flipped it in the air.

"I bet – jus talk them to death," was the quick comeback.

"Cynicism will get you no where Dean Winchester," the doctor admonished with a very 'teacher meets delinquent' expression.


	9. Pretty Sword

**More tweaking, divided the last drabble into two for effect, so the crack-ed-ness is more apparent. **

* * *

"Time lords are better,"

"No angels"

"No time lords,"

"Angels" Each shout became considerably louder than the last.

"Time lord!" the excitable time lord was jumping up and down on the hard squeaky couch.

Castiel was standing opposite waving his angel sword about, looking angry and just a little embarrassed.

"Oh _pretty_ swoooord!" The doctor was waving his sonic screw driver.

"I could cut you in half you measly alien!"

"You wouldn't, I'll sonic you first!"

"I could."

"No you wouldn't!" The doctor was teasing.

They were making a lot of noise.

...

Meg walked in and stopped dead.

"What the Hell Is This?" She asked.


	10. Meg meets The Doctor

Meg meets the doctor

They stood both staring at her.

"I repeat what the HELL is this?"

"Meg" The angel put his sword away silently. And the doctor hopped off the couch and went right up to her face.

"The better question is, what are you?" the doctor chuckled, waving the sonic screw driver all over her. She swapped it away.

"Who's this freak?"

Dean bellowed from the back room, "He's some dude who calls himself the doctor- he helped us with a hunt and now he's harassing Cas for kicks."

"Oi! I'm not jus some dude," He called back at Dean then to Meg," Hi! I'm the doctor – nice to meet you Meg!"

Meg moved cautiously around the doctor and draped her self over the standing angel, Castiel did not move, did not change expression.

"I don't care who you are – stop bothering my angel!"

"Oh ho, ho, he's your angel now, I thought he was Dean's angel? Meg and the angel, the angel and the-"

A slap was collected - By the doctor. Meg was quick. Meg also had sharp nails.

"Ow-ah," the injured party grabbed his cheek.

The faint,reddish imprint of a hand on the Doctors cheek faded after an instant.

* * *

**Rate and review - will be writing the slash bit soon, should I really do it?**


	11. Reveal

**Oh, something like a plot develops,oh no Doctor you didn't - read on, you'll see what he did. **

* * *

Reveal

"What was that scene back there?" Meg asked Dean, hands akimbo.

Dean shrugged eloquently, "I don't know, why don't you ask Cas?"

They both wondered on that while both the doctor and Castiel stood guiltily.

The doctor turned back to taunt the angel some more but Castiel was no longer there.

"What did you do!" both Dean and Meg demanded.

"Nothing! - I swear," the doctor held up his hands

Meg looked skeptical, "I don't trust him - he smells different,"

"That's cuz he is – why are you still here anyway, don't have some planet to go save _Doctor_?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"He kissed Castiel," Sam said simply from his laptop interrupting everyone. "_You and that laptop," thought Meg… WHAT!_

"I was on the motel monitoring system, saw the whole thing." Sam said that like _soulless _Sam would have.

All three of them regarded the doctor shrewdly.

Dean's eyes boggled for a moment then he dead panned, "Well, we know what team you bat for."


	12. Black Out

** The next drabble/whatever-this-is was too long so I broke it up hence the bit of useless filler.**

* * *

Black Out_  
_

_Fifteen minutes earlier..._

The lights had gone out and everyone tensed. Castiel couldn't sense anything that was dangerous

"Power outage," Dean got ready to go and see the circuit breaker and see what was wrong but the doctor stopped him.

"Let me go, I'll be quicker – got sonic… fixes anything, I doubt angel juice can fix a broken circuit – did I tell you my sonic screw driver's –"

"Dude jus go," Dean barked.

"I told you, not dude – the doctor,"

"Whatever – jus get the lights back on and Cas go with him."

The doctor grinned. Circuit breaker was outside. _Alone time - goodie._

"Alons-y then!"_  
_


	13. Mischief

Mischief_  
_

_still fifteen minutes ago..._

Cas was standing behind the doctor and the time lord was tinkering in the box, he could fix it in two seconds but he had an urge to push Castiel a little _more_. Maybe not push exactly but _play._ And it was so that the angel some how ended up against the cold, red brick wall with the doctor braced over him.

"What-are- you – doing?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," pause, "Except, I have to tell you, you're brilliant, absolutely brilliant – You are exquisite, so much changed since I last ran into your type, unique to earth, found no where else…" his voice drifted.

"We are bound to earth, heaven and can traverse hell on dire circumstances but we would cease to exist anywhere else,"

"Now that's a lie – you've been out on my TARDIS before,"

"Only because your TARDIS supported my existence,"

The space between them was uncomfortably small.

"There's so much that's different about you angels now … you've discovered free will, you've become so defiant, so willful, so much more beautiful,"

Castiel could see the storms in the other's eyes and turned his head away.

When he looked back the skinny time lord pressed the length of his against the Angel, and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"What was that for," the angel touched his lips. The Doctor chuckled.

* * *

** So there it is, please forgive me dear characters that don't belong to me, but I think I handled it well, rate and review - Tell me what you think!  
**


	14. Flustered

Flustered_  
_

_ten minutes earlier..._

The angel looked stunned. _Why?_

"For being wonderful," there was a pause, then came,"But time lords are still better!"

The time lord turned cheeky and stuck the sonic screw driver in the breaker and sonic-ed it.

Light flooded the motel.

"Oh Well! Let's get back to the hotel, are you worried about Dean – nah don't be – that kiss didn't mean anything, not really,"

"That is not it… we are both….not," Castiel was flustered for once. A blush crept up the back of his neck.

"Oh, haven't gotten to that part of your Sex Ed yet." That insane twinkle in those ancient eyes was clear in the night.

* * *

**Now the slash-fic-ness completes itself. Cas is completely adorable, he isn't bothered by the kiss but by how it's between him and another guy, or at least I hope so XD.**


	15. Castiel's Prayer

Castiel's prayer_  
_

_present - now_

They all sighed.

"We still need this text translated and as far as I know, no one here speaks angel," Sam remarked

Glaring eyes stabbed the doctor, "I'm sorry – I went too far and besides, what your thinking is not quite right, I'm pansexual… no well Omni sexual would be a better term , I can play for any team, for any sport ….."

"I don't care if you can play Frisbee while skiing – that's an angel you're messing with – _my angel!" _Dean shouted furiously then shook his head,"Cas, Castiel – come on, get your angel butt back here – The doctor wasn't serious, he was jus playing,"

The Doctor added out loud, "I'm sorry!"

Silence answered them.

Sam shrugged, "Can't do this with out Cas – there's still half to be done."

Dean sighed again, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get back down here _pretty please._"

Castiel reappeared, "That wasn't the way you said that last time, you could have just said you needed me to finish the translation,"

Castiel glared at the doctor," He's still here?"

"I said I was sorry."

Meg glared at the Doctor then pulled Castiel to the couch and pushed him down. Dean handed him the book, blushed the least bit at having to say that prayer for no reason.

Meg threw a frivolous leg over Castiel's knees and soothed his brow seductively.

"Forget that freak, you can show me all the new things you learned from that pizza man later if you like!"

"Thank you - but that … will not be required." Castiel's voice had grown lower and more gravelly. Cas was definitely aware of his _free will_ now.


	16. Shoot to Deal

**_Here we are again, a simple one, nothing much. Read and rate._**

* * *

Shoot to deal – deal to don't

They were all in some damp, dark forest fighting something they couldn't see, and off course, dean was screaming, "Kill it god damn shoot it!"

And the doctor was obviously screaming the opposite, "Don't shoot it, and don't kill it!"

"Handy screw driver, handy screw driver, handy screw driver!" and to dean, the doctor looked like an immense idiot until the thing they were hunting fell with a thud and became visible.

"A woman! That's what we were running scared from!"

"So it's not a banshee," Sam had inquired, prominent brows arched.

"Nope, though it's a good description of them, death feeders an awfully good term too but they're actually…." The doctor blurted a name no one could pronounce.

"A what?" Dean blurted back.

"Never mind Dean…it's out I'll just deal with it"

"No I will" Castiel spoke up, all ready to go, grace and all, while everyone else looked like crap, except the doctor.

"Oh, no you won't, angels deal with earth things, I deal with aliens- remember my dear angel!"

Castiel actually huffed.


	17. Demon Business

_**Thanks for the reviews! They give me strength.  
**_

* * *

Demon Business

"Finally, some bona-fied demon business to deal with," Dean exclaimed looking hyped up,"My kinda stuff, no aliens, no weird anything."

Sam replied,"Like demons aren't weird?"

"Once its earth bound and Mr Sonic Screw can't get at it, am good,"

"But I want to come," The time lord complained.

Meg narrowed her eyes, "him on a demon hunt? Won't last two seconds…"

The doctor cocked his eyebrow at her, "You haunting your own, how does that go?"

"Real good, space quack, real good – once it helps the boys, I'll do it," Meg shrugged and stuffed her weapon in her jeans.

Cas appeared.

"Hey, you're here angel boy," Meg called.

"Chance to get the cross roads demon – would not miss that," Castiel stated deep voice and all.

The Doctor felt a very 'Jack Harkness' comment on his lips and tried to strangle it and failed.

"You're rather sexy when you get all excited, all the blood goes to your face and you looked flushed" for added measure, the doctor smacked him across the butt as he passed Cas and managed a wink.

Meg caught the whole thing and growled, "No way," and grabbed Castiel and kissed him possessively.

"Not yours!" She warned.


	18. Smiles and Captains

**Oh yes - update! Let's add some Jack Harkness into the mix.**

* * *

Jack popped in, giving his easy, seductive smile. Granted it wasn't as sexy as the doctors own, which had a sexiness that was onto its own and as unique as the time lord that owned it but it was still awfully irresistible.

"Another one of the doctor's freaks," Dean complained. Meg eyed the 'freak' appreciatively.

"Hey, now is it in good taste to treat a fellow American like that?" Jack mock complained and attempted to swat Dean across his rear.

"I swear, any closer and you're gonna be splattered all over the carpet,"

"Feisty, I like!"

"Jack – behave!" came the doctor's voice from under the impala's hood.


	19. Impala Troubles

**What have I done again, No. but my muse said it was hot.**

* * *

_Some time before  
_

"My impala!"

The impala had been damaged mainly because of Jack, setting off some weird contraption near it. Dean had nearly blown a fuse and the Doctor had to intervene before – no wait Jack couldn't die but still, he had to intervene.

"Calm down, now calm down!" The doctor tried in placatory tones while Dean raved on about how he would kill Jack freaking Harkness if his baby wasn't all right.

"I'll fix her, don't worry – no problem. She'll be right as rain soon,"

"No you ain't putting your hands on my baby – no – just no, you and your space crap could take a flying –"

The doctor suddenly pushed Dean against his beloved car and kissed him, everyone( Sam, Meg and Jack) ogled in shook. Dean felt everything turn to mush; weakened and effectively calmed down, he pushed the doctor away roughly and punched him in the process of doing so.

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" The doctor shouted, with his hands on his chest sheepishly, just as stunned.

"I just needed Dean here to calm down– nothing more,"

"That's another way of shutting some one up," Jack grinned.

_I must be spending too much time around Jack_ .


	20. Meg Wonders

Interesting Jack

Meg spent the evening staring at Jack, "He's not human," she whispered.

"So what Captain 'flirt a lot' is an alien?" Dean said drily.

"No, not any more than I'm an alien, he just smells different,"

The subject of their conversation walked in with a towel around his waist and his abs clearly defined. Meg wanted to corrupt him and –_no bad demon girl _she chided herself.

"What were you two talking about?" Jack raised a sexy eyebrow.

"Nothing man."

"No need to be shy Dean,"

"Go put on some clothes please," Dean averted his eyes, "No one wants to see…"

"I think Meg begs to differ,"

"Ahm, I hate to say this but don't you have your demony eyes set on Cas or you realizing the heavenly taboo involved?" Dean directed at Meg.

"I'm just flirting Dean, flirting never hurt anybody," She went up to Jack and laid a hand on his chest, put her head in the crock of his neck and inhaled.

"If you're wondering what's so different about me – I can't die." His eyes were smoldering_.  
_

"That must make sex interesting then," Meg drawled.

"Oh yes it does."


	21. Hopefully

"So when do I get to meet your angel?"Jack asked.

Both Dean and the Doctor turned to the sensual captain.

"Hopefully never," Dean muttered.


	22. Angel Blues

"Cas is pretty absent these days," The Doctor mused sullenly.

"Maybe he got heavenly business too deal with," Sam suggested, "He'll show up when we really need him."

"Oh doctor you still have me!" Jack pouted like a little boy.

The Doctor regarded the fixed point wryly, "I suppose even if you do make my skin crawl."

"That sounds like a good thing-"

"Trust me, it isn't…"

Castiel appeared , as usual silently, with no fanfare, "There's trouble with one of the arch angels, and he's headed this way."

"Never mind trouble, I'm captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you!" The American accent smoothly intruded.

"Stop it!" The doctor's words were laced with warning.

"I'm just saying hi," Jack directed his best puppy eyes at the time lord.


	23. Stare

**Right some more Cas and the doctor being savvy**

* * *

Everyone had their eyes on Castiel and with his growing degree of humanity, it was just slightly unnerving.

"We – should –be – on – guard." The angel cast stern eyes on the doctor and his companion.

"What did _we_ do!" the doctor meets the righteous glare.

"You should not be here," Cas' body language became hostile, "Time lord – nothing of time can stop an arch angel."

"He can help," Jack assured.

Cas did not acknowledge Jack's comment just continued the stare down with the doctor.

"I can stare all night Cas, if you like!" The time lord bounced on his heels "but that's not going to stop Mr. Arch Angel from raining fury down on ya!"

"What's this about staring?" Gabriel was suddenly in the midst and saw the doctor. "Oh him, he's mean, I went on a stare-aton with him once and I nearly went insane, I swear."

Castiel bristled, "Why are you here Gabriel?"

"I want to watch big brother in action, but I never thought it would be this sought of action,"

The trickster looked around absently for a moment, "On second thought, I'll pass for today, _he's here_."

The entire block shook at that moment and Gabriel varnished.


	24. Arch

A formidable angel appeared in their midst, his wings shadows that climbed the wall, wings that varnished as they were swept down.

The breeze that reached them was slight but never the less cold. The angel stood firmly. Castiel did not know this ones name.

"Blasphemy," The new angel spoke, "Keeping the destroyer of worlds under your roof."

"What do you want _Nameless?" _Castiel boomed, voice deep and threatening.

"Message from the boss, he's not welcomed here," The angel jerked his chin the doctor's direction. "He is to leave this world or be destroyed, god commanded it."

The doctor grinned, "Ah now! we all know that can't be– are the angel's getting antsy upstairs, the thought of outside forces crashing their party scaring them? Now why would I do that? It's no business of mine."

"So you'll leave?" The angel _nameless _spoke in a puissant tone.

Jack smirked quietly knowing full well that the doctor would not acquiesce just because a supernatural earth force asked.

The boys were on their guard.


	25. The Doctor Talks

_You will leave, one known as oncoming storm._

The doctor sniffed and rocked on his heels," "Naw, it doesn't mean I'll leave – I rather like the company of the Winchester boys at the moment."

"YOU WILL LEAVE!" The angel thundered in an unearthly tenor, "Or I'll snuff the lives of these measly humans and yours in the process."

The doctor gave a rich laugh, "Destroy, is that the only word in your dictionary – that's all you go on about, destroy, destroy, destroy, well you know WHAT! There'll be no destroying while I'm here! I like these boys and you won't touch a single hair on them or else I'll be very, very disappointed and you don't want to know what happens then! "The time lord's dark eyebrows were arched and he radiated warning from every pore.

Castiel grasped the handle of his sword and waited poised for the fight that was sure to come but the penny dropped on the doctor's subtle threat.

The angel gave a dissatisfied glare, "We want no trouble from you _time lord." _And varnished in the way that angels usually do, with out a single molecule being disturbed around him.

Jack was at the doctor's side crushing him in a big hug, "You still got it old man!" He was pushed away after a moment.

_"Oh don't be cruel Doc!"_ Whined Jack.


	26. The Argument Resumes

The doctor ignored Jack, "Castiel wasn't I brilliant! Come on tell me I was! Go on!"

Castiel in turn ignored him, steadfastly – keeping his eyes on Dean

"That wins our argument nicely – don't you think _my angel_?"

"It doesn't – they left us alone because they don't want any extra messes to clean up."

"Don't be so cold!"

"Oh man – he sent them packing by just talking – you hav to admit that's good." Sam commented

"Don't take sides with him." Castiel scoffed _well maybe not scoffed _but it was close enough.

Dean had to admit the Doctor was good at nettling Castiel.

Meg walked in, "What did I miss?"


	27. Dean Gets Possesive

So I'm back with my ridiculous "Whatever-this-is" thanks to my lovely reviewers and followers. Hope you liked that angel I made up - the nameless lawl. I couldn't use Uriel because he's dead, and I had an idea- why not just call him nameless. It sounds mysterious and he won't ever appear again. So tell me what you think!

* * *

"A _nameless,_ they really don't like you upstairs, I wonder why?" Meg rested hands on Castiel's hips while directing her question at the doctor.

Gabriel reappeared," Where have you been for last millennia sister?"

"Busy," was Meg's snide reply.

"Well you must have been_ very_ busy then – the doctor carries a certain reputation, destroyer of worlds, oncoming storm, one whose name must never be said – it's only natural though …cosmic balance, you don't always end up saving people when you're like him." Gabriel nodded towards the subject of his little speech.

"Oi Am right here!" The doctor cut in indignantly, "Not nice!"

Castiel glanced up at the time lord's eyes and saw that the cheerful look was a façade; he removed Meg's hands and glared at his brother.

"Brother I think you are overstepping your bounds, you should leave," There was a protective undertone in the words.

"Oh I see, I feel the love – kay then guys I'll get gone," Gabriel mocked saluted and mojo-ed out.

"Castiel you precious thing, I think I might love-"

The overly enthusiastic time lord's intended movement of arms was met with, "Don't you dare!" from Meg.

"Oh Goody – threesome, I want in!" Came Jack on cue.

"Jack! Stop it!"

Dean pulled Castiel away from the fray.

"He's mine!" Dean scowled, "All hands off!"

* * *

Reviews are the best and you know what they say about the best things in life - they're free so feel free to leave one!


	28. Shower

The day was quiet and the doctor and his captain was still here, occupying the room opposite the Winchesters, visiting a lot and making the habit of crashing hunts.

The doctor was helpful (which was an understatement) but acted like too much of a hyperactive child on too much sugary foods and Jack was too much of a bisexual flirt. Dean made sure something or the other was between the both of them at all times.

"Oh, very nice abs Deanie boy" Jack ogled Dean's flat chiseled stomach as he barged into the shower.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean screamed - Jack looked puzzled.

"Saving water? The doctor's using the shower in our room." Jack grinned magnanimously.

"Get out!"


	29. Bananas

**Homage to the Doctor's love of banana's :)**

* * *

The doctor was annoying, he might be great at fixing problems with out killing things but he could run you up the wall with his rambling and cheekiness and just moving at times. "You think Castiel likes banana parfaits?" the doctor asked one time when he followed Dean to the corner grocery.

"Hum what about banana chips?" observing a pack of them.

"Oh banana pudding – I love banana pudding, I'll get one for Castiel!" He enthused as he plucked a couple loose ones up dexterously to add to the heap in his hands.

"Banana liquor, just brilliant - I make the best banana smoothie this side of the universe!"

"Dude what is your preoccupation with bananas' and how much do you eat anyway?"

"I'll pay?" The doctor flipped out a credit card and cocked a side of his mouth.

"No problem."


	30. Charm

Jack outlined the line of Meg's chin and smiled gratuitously. She swatted his hand away,

"You don't sway me stud!" she laughed

"Oh, I see – Castiel is lucky, he has so much love

"You bet!" Meg winked

Castiel was outside avoiding the doctor unsuccessfully.


	31. Breakdown

Dean was drunk and slurring, "She doesn't want me any more, she just doesn't – I loved her!"

Sam sighed, "Come on Dean, I told you not to drink that much."

His brother dropped him on the couch.

Castiel and the Doctor came back inside.

Everyone regarded an inebriated Dean.

"What happened now?" Meg said disapprovingly with a scowl.

"He got a call from Lisa – she wanted to clear the air with him."

Dean got a sympathetic glance from Meg.

"She … I did wrong …by her," Dean hiccupped and slurred then he lashed out, "Everyone's against me!"

He trained his eyes on the doctor, "You want to take Castiel away from me!"

Eyes full of hate, desperation and sadness, "You want to take the only thing away from me!"

Castiel gave a small sound, "Dean you'll always have me."

Dean looked up – tears in his eyes,

"I'll always have your side."


	32. Bed Time Affairs

Everything was quiet. Dean was sleeping of his hangover on the couch, Castiel as usual had something to do and the doctor had locked Jack out their room, in a very mean streak, calling him unhealthy to be around.

"Fixed point an all, not your fault but ….no I just don't want you around…. now!"

"Moody Doctor, you should have some bananas, or a cuddle!" The immortal had then tried to come up behind the time lord.

"GO AWAY!"

That was how Sam found himself pulled against a lean, very masculine body. Sam froze, wondering how the other man had been so silent that he hadn't noticed – him being a hunter and all.

Jack snuggled closer, trying to share the bed and hold the younger Winchester, Sam turned over and whooped him a solid lash.

"Ow!" The captain cried pitifully.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Sam narrowed his eyes and flicked back longish brown hair.

"The doctor kicked me out and I have no where to sleep," The fixed point pouted like a child.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating sooner, real life took a swing at me, i should actually say my academic life but that's all details. Suffice to day, I nearly lost my mind but I'm still alive and kicking. _

_So I just love taking the doctor's point of view that Jack is just wrong(the issue of his fix pointed-ness) and torturing Jack. We all know the Doctor doesn't actually hate Jack but it's fun._

* * *

Jack Harkness's body was warm and his voice gave off tingly undertones. He gave his one hundred watt smile for added measure.

"Please let me sleep here, with you!"

Sam seriously considered and was about to answer when Dean barged in, still not yet sober. "You get away from my brother, you freak. He was not as drunk as he had been but he was still angry.

Jack moaned, "I just want to sleep!"

Dean gruffed, "Sleep is the last thing you want, you can take the floor, no touching," That said he ambled out the room, complaining about love and demons and timey whimyness, a phrase he got from the time lord that had packed outside where ever they were lately.

Sam sighed, looked at the captain and said, "Sure you can sleep here but no hands, like Dean said, okay?"

Hack grinned, "Deal!"

They went to sleep and Jack ended up with his leg thrown over Sam's lower body any way.

Sam was very mortified the next morning.

* * *

_There we go, rate and review, make me happy and I'll extend this almost pointless set of drabbles. It'll make Jack Harkness happy and prolong your reading pleasure. _

_And Jack desperately wants to flirt some more, so don't disappoint him._


	33. Invading Cas

**_Back again, thank you reviewers, reviews restore my faith in fanfiction kind. Right Shenanigan's continue with the Doctor, Meg and Dean._**

**_And I'm dropping a different writing style right here. Tell me what you think.  
_**

**_Cheers!  
_**

* * *

"Your always so tense Cas," Meg purrs, moving to massage the angel's shoulders. He rolls them alittle, unconsciously.

"I'm fine," He grumbles – his voice is like sandpaper rasping on velvet, delicately.

"He's fine sister," Dean echoes the sentiment then gruffed, " Why's it lately that we can't get a moment of piece around us?"

Sam rolls his eyes," That's what you get when SciFi and the supernatural mix."

The boy wonder's having coffee and a bagel, and reading the paper. There's another strange killing and he's going to go play detective later. But that won't be for a while. The doctor comes out from a corridor and his hair is droopy and wet from a shower. Cas barely looks up, his face titled down, like the carpet, itself needs to be saved.

The doctor shakes his head and it hard to not think it just slightly doglike. Some drops of water falls on his neck(He's wearing an white undershirt, no its not blue). Cas is trying hard to save that rug.

"Are you talking about me?"

"NOT YOU!" Demon and Hunter retort at the same time.

The time lord arches his brows at them almost cynically. Cynical is new in the doctor – like he's trying to mock them, or worse condescend on them. Maybe he does, he is after all an alien – he might think them all dogs, or _apes._

_He might want to invade us. _

Everyone glances at the doctor except Cas of course.

"Not jealous – are you?" He asks.

_He might just want Cas._

"No!" …. "Yes!" Who said what was unclear.

Castiel got up from his seat awkwardly, and sandwiched himself between a jealous Meg and an arrogant Doctor.

_Stuck between a lord and a demon? _

"Please do not fight over me – it isn't necessary."

Meg pulled him closer by the shoulder, "It is."

The doctor moved imperceptibly closer also, so that he was snug behind the angel.

Colour crept into Castiel's cheeks.

"Would both of you mind not …coming….. so…close?"

No one moved an inch.


	34. Peeping Tom(Authors special)

**Here's a brilliant new chapter- a self insert and, bonus it's cracked - wide open. That's too bad. Enjoy of you dare. We will be returning to the sane, third person narrative shortly. **

**Thank you for flying with ****_"Gene just didn't know what to do next."_**

* * *

Hi, there – this chapter is a self insert thing because really any fan girl wants to one day be able to just appear in their favorite tele shows.

You didn't? What! You're totally lying!

Anyhow, I'm invisible here, and this is real, in the "I just wormed my way into the nearby dimension, one in which the Doctor and the Winchesters just happen to inhabit." No biggie, just grabbed a …never mind, you won't understand (cuz I don't).

The motel is … (Who cares what motel) (moving on)…. The Doctor was in the shower just now. And I peeped. He has a really nice Beep (Wait did that get censured?). And he really is too skinny, though not bone skinny. I bet he can eat anything he likes - Dam time lord metabolism. His hair though, is the thing, it's utterly gorgeous, and I bet it's very easy to get your hands in *wink*.

For being adorkably messy, his takes the blue ribbon, but Sam's get's the hand for being the most pullable (any fanboys?).

Oh, I hear the shower going again. I think Dean just left from being silently hording his pent up feelings for Cas - That, and I think he would like to punch the doctor back to stellar space. He doesn't though. I wonder why? Pervy fan girl is going to peep again –I know you wish you could. Don't be jealous.

*Walks through walls* (Just cuz I can.)

*Drools* Because Dean is nice and tanned, and very….very *Catch in throat* ripped. Those abs are exquisite and defined, they look like they might hurt if – (you know).

(Bad girl)(Moving on) Did you know that Jack keeps a gun thing in his beep. I want to know how it fits too (Lube hint?). I hope he's "fifty first century" enough. Captain Jack Harkness is digging in the laundry for his shirt – shirtless. And he is looking for his suspenders – still shirtless. And that chest is broad, lean AND strong enough to carry you for days.

Right did I mention, he's wearing really tight form fitting draws, and it's really very tight…. so… very… that …. It … (Dies)

He's got a nice ass too.

* * *

**There you go, rate/review and I'll write something... less fangirlish.**


	35. Sam Gets Ogled

Sam needs to get going, so he changes into one of his suits.

He picks a dark suit, plain with a good weave to the texture - not that anyone notices that. Lay's it across the bed while he gets a crisp white shirt.

Jack sneaks up on the room, and peeps in.

Sam's glides the Gillette speed stick under his arms, and pulls a cotton undershirt on. Jack wonders how the younger Winchester brother would feel in his arms, properly in his arms, where he could run his hands over the muscled arms and down the flat stomoch.

Jack is silent, he's had some experience in being quiet.

Sam pulls the crisp white shirt on and starts doing up the buttons and flicking his wrists to fold the cuffs. This morning they are going door knocking. Winsome smiles and gently, yet form words will be required. Coffee must definitely on the way. Sam likes french vanilla - not too hot.

Nice day for something greasy when they're done. Nice day for their persistent duo of unusual drop ins.

When Sam is nearly almost done, Jack suddenly calls out,"Looking good stud."

Sam jumps and wonders how long the captain has been standing there.

Jack smiles, the amused, satisfied look in his blue eyes matching the big, easy curve of his lips. They run over Sam– undressing him.

"Sam, you are a beaut!"

It doesn't take Sam much to realise that Jack's been standing there long enough.

* * *

**Sam gets ogled - say wheeeeeeee **

**Leave a review.**

**_(Right, I need some help. I want to write a chapter where both the SN characters and DW character's argue/comment/scream references from another TV show/movie, maybe Star Wars,or Big Bang or something you think they would all know. I will give you virtual cookies for it, and credit.)_  
**


	36. Little Old Lady

A little old lady answered the door at fifteen Lily Drive, a peaceful stretch of suburban near perfection. Some thing wasn't very right here though the past month or so. Dark shadows were stalking people and there had been a few suicides. A few people had been sent to the psyche wing of the town hospital - All over the range of five streets.

They blamed a new fad, a ring of suicide seekers. The victims and patients had strange words etched into the flesh of the collar bone and down the spine.

"Detective Sidney Reys, and this…."

"Jack Harkness, mam."

Sam introduced, and Jack twinkled with his blue eyes. The little old lady nearly dimpled at the sight of them.

"Mam, we would like to know whether you've had any strange things happen around? Have you seen or heard anything?" Sam slipped into a serious yet polite tenor.

"No, not really, there's nothing except the children on the block are jumpy, all those suicides." She replied, examining them in her turn - A long time since she had a couple of strong men around.

They finished up with the questions.

They turned to go when the little old lady ahemed a little, and called their attention back.

"Would you young men help an old lady out, I have a bulb I need to change and no step ladder.

Sam ammed, but Jack smiled wide, "Sure mam."

She blushed, "Call me Abby."

She led them inside.

"All these bulbs have been giving terrible trouble – it must be the circuitry in the house not that, the house is that old." She sighed and watched while Jack climbed onto a chair, and changed the bulb in her den. Then he changed the one the bath. Sam changed the on the porch.

"That's it, mam – glad to be of help." Sam put his jacket back on.

"Oh, the young men are always so handy to have around." She exclaimed when they were done.

"You remind me of when I was very young, you have that charm." She led them out.

"Who, me or him?" Jack asked – fully aware it was him she meant.

"You silly, with that coat and those manners."

Jack grinned, "Don't make my friend feel left out."

Sam repressed the urge to frown with his eyes.

"He's not bad either – reminds me of my son."

They left with a 'good day mam'.

"I looked… like her son - really? You hav' pheromones instead of blood, haven't you?" Sam shook his head in wonder.

"Maybe - maybe not."


	37. Tied Up

**_Greetings from author's voice, she's sorry she hasn't updated in the past two months, and she offers this in supplication to you people. Go easy now, life's not always easy, she can do with your encouragement._**

* * *

Tied Up

Castiel materialized into a grey painted room, the floor untidy and strewn with sheets of news paper and between him and the dull, cold wall was a metal bed frame with a dirty mattress. Castiel stood still, motionless, the way only angels can. His tie was knotted in a less twisted manner. Before Sam left for 'detective' duty, he had cornered the angel in a rare fit of annoyance at the angel's clueless, lack of attention to that certain piece of apparel. How hard could knotting a tie be, after avoiding the end of the world and fighting one's own powerful brothers, it should be a piece of pie.

So today it looked marginally better, since Castiel had a go at tugging it loose because it scratched his neck.

Castiel caught sight of a certain alien tied to the frame of the bed, trying hard to wiggle out the ropes. The coat and suit and converse were no where in sight, and the chill air gusted on the Doctor's undershirt. The Doctor caught sight of Castiel and whined childishly.

"Sorry, wrong room." Castiel stated flatly and disappeared.

The Time Lord's indignant screech echoed.


	38. Bad Joke

_Bad Joke_

_"Dam that Castiel!"_

There were the sounds of feet hitting wood outside the door.

"Cas?" He called out – and fidgeted against the tight rope.

Oh, the indignity! Bugger the danger! Nine hundred years old and he was knocked out like some light weight and tied up in his underwear.

The footsteps were getting louder.

What was it that had knocked him out?

What was it!

He hadn't even seen it – it had crept up behind him.

Urgh, what _was_ that creature?

The Doctor tensed and the door swung open and a second later Dean charged in with Castiel behind. The Doctor slumped over relieved, and took a light breath, then shot the angel daggers with his eyes, "Castiel, you minx! You left me!"

"Happy April's fools," Cas replied in his deep tone.

* * *

**Rate and Review - I feel fluff coming up, would you like that dear reader?**


	39. Save

"Jus untie me," The Doctor called out.

"Jus a minute," Dean looked around the room, kicking the news paper sheets away so he could see the floor. There was dried blood on the floor, droplets and smears of it decorating the floors that formed an unsacred symbol – a spiked star with ancient characters at even interval forming a loop around the spikey shape.

He shook his head, not good. He planted a knee in the mattress and started undoing the ropes.

"What was it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know! " The Doctor's eyes spoke fear and uncertainty, "I don't know, it knocked me out, bit me from behind, some sort of substance that got to my systems, sure enough there was an odd bite with three large teeth marks. The punctures were drawn out and long, and they formed an open ended V with a straight puncture through it. Was it an alien? OR was it a supernatural creature?

It didn't matter, soon it would be dead.

Castiel felt it before he saw it, the grotesque creature, with its thin long neck, and small mouth with three long beaver teeth set in a triangle formation. It had no eyes and used the air and movement to sense where its victims were.

The Doctor shouted, "Stop moving, it has no sight!" But the creature careened towards him instead. It stopped mouth to face and snarled low and hypnotic.

Someone had summoned it and now it was loose collecting victims.

It stroked the Doctor's skin.

Dean cocked his rifle, "No Dean!"

_What do you want? _The Doctor asked.

Its response was feral and not understandable – it suddenly stuck its claw like hand in the Doctor's stomach and borrowed in – wanting to feed – far gone from sanity, rabid. The Doctor waited for the blackness to come but instead the creature burst into bright light and broke into thousands of pin points of light. When it cleared, the Doctor could see Castiel with his angel sword, the vengeful worrier angel, and then the blackness came.

The Doctor didn't get a chance to concede the argument. This time the angel had won.


	40. Concern

**Yes I am repetitious, but at least am not dull :P**

* * *

When Sam and Jack found their way back to the motel, they found Dean and Castiel at the kitchen. Dean had an open beer in front of him and Cas was glancing at one of the bedroom frequently.

"You two look like crap!" Sam exclaimed as soon as he saw their faces, "What happened? Where's the Doctor?"

Dean pushed his untouched beer into the bin, "We were attacked by a_ seeker, _at least that's what Cas thinks it was, Castiel killed it but it attacked the Doctor. Cas patched him up with his mojo but he's still out."

Sam took the two of them in and their obvious concern, "You two are worried?"

"Is that strange?" Dean snapped.

Sam shrugged, reminiscent of soulless Sam, "Cas fixed him, he'll be fine, and he's tough remember – all that 'oncoming storm' stuff, I don't think he'll just die."

"Right you are!" Came a cheery voice, "Took my body a bit to recover, Cas' mojo had a kick back effect, got me whole but knocked me out, basically put up some interference with-"

Everyone was glaring.

"Hello everyone!"


	41. For The Win

**So I finally figured out the structure of this thing, not that its any real structure. So it's as follows, this is a series of drabbles or slightly longer pieces that follow a loose path interspersed with plot arches, the way that some mangas reads. There will be humor bits then an arch then it goes back to casual life for the Winchester's, Cas, the Doctor and fluff and smut cam show up anywhere. **

**So enjoy - next 'Cas Wins'**

* * *

Sam paused thoughtfully, "So you were investigating the ring suicides, and got involved in another case on the way?"

"Yep," Dean nodded, "There was a few bodies at the morgue that were mauled beyond recognition, they said it was a bear that had taken a go at them, lost campers, but the claws marks were nothing like bear's, and there were no bears in the nearby forested acres."

Jack was looking the Time Lord over.

"… and it was a shifter – that was how they were lured…"

Cas had gone back and returned with the Doctor's clothes and favorite coat, and Jack had spitefully dropped them in the washer.

So now, the Time Lord was wearing some a pair of Dean's jeans, a bright, blue pair and a T-shirt that Cas manipulated to fit him.

"Thank you for saving me - That creature was insane, if it wasn't for you-"

"– you would be dead?" And Castiel smiled, a rare, slight curve of his generous lips, full of irony, "You, dead? No, a Time Lord can't be killed so easily, and pity does not suit a Time Lord."

Cas lay a palm against the T-shirt, under where the clawed portion of stomach was, "Not even a scar, and faster than you would normally heal – I win."


End file.
